1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite electric connector, a holder for a composite electric connector, a connection structure for a fluorescent tube, and a connection method for a fluorescent tube.
2. Description of Related Arts
Document 1 below and the like describe a structure in which a terminal of a fluorescent tube is electrically connected with a circuit board or the like via a connector.
Document 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-259645
(Publication date: Sep. 16, 2004)
A plurality of fluorescent tubes are provided in an equipment such as a liquid crystal display device. A connector is attached to each one of the fluorescent tubes. The respective connectors are attached to a circuit board. This necessitates attaching the plurality of connectors one by one to the circuit board during assembly of the equipment. Since thin conductive patterns and the like are provided on the circuit board, the work of attaching the connectors to the circuit board requires a large degree of carefulness. Such work demanding carefulness must be performed numerous times per circuit board, which is troublesome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composite electric connector, a holder for a composite electric connector, a connection structure for a fluorescent tube, and a connection method for a fluorescent tube which make it possible to reduce the labor required for attachment to a circuit board, etc.